rumah
by blue.pxstel
Summary: Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali, Ayah. Pulang ke teduh matamu. Berenang di kolam yang kau beri nama rindu. —Pramoedya Ananta Toer (1925—2006)


**rumah**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha**

 **AU, OOC, and others.**

* * *

Jakarta selalu sepanas ini. Rin selalu menduga bahwa setiap hari terik matahari akan menguliti orang hidup-hidup, tapi gadis berumur 22 tahun itu tetap membawa payung lipatnya. Berjalan menyusuri daerah Tebet dengan debu yang menerpa wajahnya, ia tetap semangat untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

 _Ayo, tinggal selangkah lagi!_ Ia berbohong dalam hati sampai matanya melihat bangunan dua tingkat berwarna putih. Diam-diam dia menghela napasnya lega, salon kecantikan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja sudah di depan mata. Dengan susah payah, ia berlari masuk ke dalam—tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah lecet.

Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca yang jelas-jelas menampilkan tulisan ' _pull_ ' dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyapa beberapa pekerja yang melewatinya, terkadang ia tersenyum menjawab anggukan dari beberapa pelanggan yang sudah ia kenal. Kakinya terus berjalan ke ruangan tempat para pekerja, kemudian ia mengganti baju dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Rin!" ia buru-buru menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Ada kerjaan!"

Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia keluar dan bertanya dimana pelanggan yang akan menjadi 'kerjaannya'. Setelah diberi tahu bahwa pelanggannya sudah menunggu di ruangan khusus ibu hamil, ia langsung masuk.

—

Butuh dua jam untuk mengambil sebagian besar komedo di wajah pelanggannya. Bukan hanya sulit karena komeda yang terbentuk terlanjur mengeras, tetapi sang pelanggan selalu mengeluh tentang ponsel barunya yang sudah lecet. Perihal masalah terakhir, Rin tahu itu bukan urusannya—tetapi ibu hamil tersebut seharusnya paham akan susahnya mencari uang. Bukannya sok munafik, tapi Rin tahu betul mencari uang itu sangat susah. Sekalinya didapat, belum tentu 100% akan digunakan untuk keinginan si pekerja.

Rin berani berpendapat seperti ini karena ia merasakan susahnya hidup di Jakarta. Selain hidup yang artinya menghirup dan menghembuskan napas (karena—ugh! Polusi!), mendapatkan penghidupan normal saja susah. Di umurnya yang 22 tahun ini dan gajinya yang hanya dua juta per bulan, bukan berarti ia tidak terseok-seok menghidupi dirinya sendiri saat ia harus membagi gajinya untuk keluarga di kampung.

Dengan gaji sebesar itu ditambah beban yang harus dipikulnya, Rin sadar betul bahwa ia harus mencari penghasilan lain selain bekerja di salon kecantikan. Berbekal ijazah SMA ia menelusuri Jakarta dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai tukang cuci di rumah makan. Gaji yang ia dapat memang tidak besar, namun setidaknya cukup membayar biaya kontrakan dan tagihan-tagihan dirinya di Jakarta. Bahkan, jika sang pemilik sedang berbaik hati, nasi bungkus bisa ia bawa pulang sebagai bonus.

Sama seperti malam pertama ia mendapat nasi bungkus bonus, sekarangpun bonus yang ia dapat dipegang erat-erat sampai pintu tempat tinggalnya sudah di depan mata. Rin membuka pintu kayu itu dengan kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia meletakkan nasi bungkusnya di meja dan pergi untuk mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi bagi Rin karena ia sendiri sudah tidak sabar memakan nasi bungkus di meja depan. Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkannya saat masih di kampung dulu. Sang ayah akan memanggilnya untuk makan bersama. Walau lauk yang akan dilahap hanya berupa tempe, ikan, dan sayur bening, candaan ayahnya selalu membuat perutnya kenyang. Biasanya, kakak laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai kuli pasar akan mengambil nasi banyak-banyak dengan lauk yang dibagi dua dengan sang adik. Tidak lupa dengan sang ibu yang akan membanjiri piringnya yang minim nasi dengan kuah sayur.

Keadaan yang dialaminya sebelum pergi ke Jakarta mengadu nasib. Dan lihatlah sekarang, nasib mengalahkannya—yah, tidak juga, hampir _mengalahkannya_. Keluarganya dapat menambah lauk saat makan malam, sayur yang dibuat sang ibu semakin bervariatif, dan ikan yang dibeli juga semakin banyak dagingnya.

Ia tentu saja senang keluarganya dapat memperbaiki gizi, tapi ada saat dimana ia ingin meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di Jakarta dan kembali ke kampung untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Mungkin saja, keluarganya akan menerimanya sehangat dulu, tapi Rin tidak mungkin tega melihat lauk makan malam keluarganya minim lagi.

Bukan sekali dua kali ia memikirkan jalan tengah demi membayar rindu yang sudah terlalu menggunung di hatinya. Ia bisa saja pergi ke kampungnya untuk beberapa hari, lalu kembali ke Jakarta untuk kembali bersusah-susah—tapi uang yang ia akan habiskan di transportasi akan lebih berguna untuk membayar tagihan listrik rumahnya di kampung. Maka dari itu, ia kembali membiarkan rindunya mencekik demi kesejahteraan keluarga.

Alhasil, ia hanya mampu menelpon keluarganya melalui ponsel jadulnya. Ia bahkan menangis saat suara ayahnya yang terdengar samar-samar menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Betapa Rin ingin kembali pulang ke rumah yang menampungnya sejak ia lahir. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin melihatnya berusaha mengadu nasib di ibu kota.

Seperti sekarang, dengan nasi yang tinggal setengah, Rin menahan tangisnya saat mendengar nada panggil di ponselnya. Betapa ia mengharapkan sang ayah akan mengangkat panggilannya lebih cepat. Saat si penerima panggilan mengucapkan kata pertamanya, Rin menangis pelan-pelan.

"Bapak?"

" _Kamu kenapa, 'Nduk?"_

Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku kangen Bapak."

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

p.s. yang orang jawa, nduk itu artinya anak perempuan kan? Maaf kalo author sotoy, hehe


End file.
